Mick Mac Paddy Whack
by DreamWvr73
Summary: A personal question and a little game of Show & Tell for both MacGyver and Gillian that's very--stimulating!


"Mac, it's just a question! No need to get bent out of shape!" Gillian waddled as fast as she could down the hall, chasing after her quick-legged husband.

"A very _personal question!" Mac went into the master bedroom, unzipping his black vinyl jacket._

"Will you hold still for a moment? Or are you trying to get me to have this baby _now_?" Gillian panted as she leaned against the door frame, her hand running up and down the front of her red maternity dress over her belly. 

"What made you decide to ask me that all of a sudden?" He opened his closet door and took a hanger out, sliding his jacket over it before hanging it back up.

"Curiosity maybe? Or maybe the fact that with my due date being less than three weeks we've had to stop making love--" Gillian slowly sat down on the bed, still a little winded. 

"Gill I _really_ don't want to talk about this--" He ran his fingers through his hair as he went into the bathroom, trying to hide his burning face.

Gillian caught site of his pink cheeks and with effort, stood back up. "You're red as a beet Mac!" She followed him into the bathroom, confirming his blushing face reflecting in the mirror.

Mac sighed and slowly turned around to face her. "All right, with things being rather—nonexistent in the sex department because of the baby, I've--" He squeezed his eyes shut, slapping his hand over them as he dropped his head. "Why are we even _discussing_ this?"

She reached up and pulled his wrist down, uncovering his eyes. "Mac—stop it okay? It's all right, you don't have to feel bad about it--"

"I don't feel bad--" He tried to deny it, only to have Gillian raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Try again--"

"All right, okay--" Mac sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I just felt bad because I can do stuff and you can't."

Gillian nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll admit it's not easy and I've had my fair share of cold showers lately, but it's not like I don't have a really _good_ reason for being abstinent." 

"Yeah I know, I think that just adds to my guilt--" Mac kissed the top of her head, rocking her in his arms. "What made you decide to ask me that?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling--" She raised her head and a little and kissed him, her mouth pressing against his.

Mac leaned into the kiss, his hands sliding through her hair. He broke it and groaned as his wife kissed down the side of his neck. "Oh God Gill—don't _do_ that."

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently, nipping at his throat.

"_That_!" He dropped his head back. "God I want you so bad--"

"I know me too but we can't--" Gillian sighed, enjoying the taste of her husband's skin. "I think I have an idea--"

"What idea?" Mac panted, his body fast spinning out of control, the fly of his jeans suddenly very tight.

Gillian reluctantly pulled away from him and stared up into his face. "Show me what you do--"

Her husband's dark eyes rounded. "What?"

"I want to see you Mac; I want to see you touch yourself--"

Just the deep sexy tone of her voice made him shudder. He stared into her face seeing how serious she was and it made him blush once again.

"I don't think I can its bad enough you even _know."_

"Come on, it'll be fun--" Gillian wiggled her eyebrows at her husband, earning a skeptical look from him.

"Fun for me but what about you?"

"Oh, I think I can do something too--" A wicked grin came to her face.

"You can what?" Mac gave her a sidelong glance. 

Gillian reached up and touched the front of her dress, opening the buttons that went down her chest one at a time. "You show me and I'll show _you_."

"Show--?" MacGyver's eyes grew even wider, his jaw hanging open. "You mean you've--"

"It's the semen I can't handle Baby, not the orgasms—" The buttons were all opened and she slowly pulled the sleeves down her shoulders, revealing her pink lace nursing bra

Her husband licked his lips slowly, swallowing hard. "Boy you're really making it hard to say no to you."

"Then _don't _say no--" She let her dress fall from her body and stepped out of it; her panties matching the bra. Gillian reached out and touched the front of his grey button shirt, her hands sliding over it slowly.

"Come on Baby, it'll be a lot of _fun--" Her fingers began undoing the buttons, leaning forward to kiss his exposed chest as she made her way down._

Mac groaned, his head dropping back. His shirt hung open and Gill had dropped to her knees as she worked on his belt. Her palm skimmed over the bulge there, feeling his erection through the denim and causing her husband to hiss through his teeth.

"All right, all right--" He reached down and gripped her arms, pulling her back up. "Just give me a moment to—calm down and get ready, okay?"

"Okay, but don't take too long--" Gill smiled at her husband as she turned and left the bathroom.

She sat on her side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. A moment later the door opened and her husband came out, the only thing he wore were a pair of maroon boxers. With him came the intoxicating scent of his aftershave, the one that always made Gill's knees wobbly; something about the scent mixed with her husband's own natural musk made it a powerful aroma.

"Ohh someone smells _yummy--" Gill gave him a smile as she patted the bed beside her._

"No--" He shook his head. "I can't do it with you right beside me--" He turned his head and pointed with his chin to the walk-in closet. "Get the little camping chair from the closet and sit over there."

Gillian nodded and did as he asked setting the tiny chair up, but she sat just inside the closet in the dark trying to be as invisible as possible for her husband's comfort.

Mac plopped onto the bed, sprawling out in the center. He tucked one arm behind his head while the other laid on top of his stomach. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget that his wife was in the closet and sighed. His one hand slid down his thigh and then traveled back up it.

In his imagination, it was Gillian's hand that stroked over him. He could smell her perfume and hear her breathing growing heavier. 

_"Mac—you're so gorgeous Baby, I want you so bad--" _

His hand slid over his erection and the touch combined with his own imagination made him groan, arching his back a little.

From the closet Gillian swallowed hard; licking her lips slowly. The sight of her husband touching himself made her stomach tingle; he looked so sexy with his eyes closed in desire and the way his mouth had slightly opened.

"Oh yes Gill, just like that--" He whispered, his hand slipping into his boxers. Spreading his legs wider he groaned again as he started pushing them down his hips.

"Oh God--" Gillian said to herself, her breathing becoming ragged. The boxers were low enough to show the glory trail that started just under his belly button and his swelling manhood. 

She couldn't stay still anymore; rising from the rickety chair on shaking legs she left the closet and climbed up the bed, reaching out to pull her husband's hand away.

His eyes flew open and his face burned in a blush when he saw his wife. 

Gillian didn't speak; she simply grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. Before Mac could say a word she dropped her head and captured his hard flesh with her mouth.

MacGyver whimpered, his hips rising off the bed in response to Gill's soft lips and tongue tracing over his aching shaft. "God Gill— don't _stop_!"

She didn't, gripping him by his legs to keep him still; she could feel her husband's skin heat up. His heavy breathing and soft moans told her how close he was and she didn't let up one bit.

Sweat started to form on Mac's heaving chest, he had never been so turned on in his life and the fact his wife watched him only added to the fire burning through his lower body. 

"Gill—Gill I'm going to--" No sooner had the words left his mouth then his head dropped back, thrusting into his wife's mouth; feeling the warm flood slide down her throat.

Gill kept her stroking up; draining every drop from her husband and for the first time she didn't mind swallowing it down. The body she laid on top of slackened and she raised her head, releasing his now flaccid shaft from her mouth.

Mac panted hard, his body trembling. He raised his head and looked at her; his dark eyes glazed.

"My _God_ you almost killed me!"

Gillian crawled beside him and dropped down on the bed. "Mac I gotta say that was the _sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She rolled onto her side, facing him. _

"It would have been better if you hadn't interfered--" He turned towards her, reaching out to stroke her face.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. Seeing you like that, I _had_ to have you right then and there--" Gillian's face blushed, a small meek smile on her face.

MacGyver leaned forward and kissed her, his hand roaming down her side to stroke over her swollen stomach. "You know, you said if I showed you that you'd show me."

His wife's eyes widened. "Oh! That's right I _did say that."_

"Do you want me to go sit in the closet?"

"No, you don't have too--" A wicked smile flashed on her lips as she scooted back away from him. 

She laid flat on her back and closed her eyes. Her hand started at her chest and slid over each breast gently before gliding down her round belly finally stopping at the waistband of her panties. Gill drew one leg up and raised her pelvis; her fingers traced over her pubic bone and over the crotch in slow purposeful strokes.

Gillian told herself those fingers belonged to Mac; he was teasing her. She could see those dark eyes of his shining and that wicked way his lips turned up whenever he wanted to be playful.

"Mac--" She whispered, her cheeks beginning to flush.

The tone of his wife's voice made MacGyver shudder, he reached out and took a hold of Gill's hand, helping it over her panties.

"Touch yourself Baby; I want to watch you--"

His big hand covering hers made Gillian groan, Mac guided her hand to the waistband of her panties and helped her pulled them down and off.

He stared a moment at the cinnamon colored hair between his wife's legs and another shudder of desire raced through him. Swallowing hard, he let go of his wife's hand.

Gillian touched herself, her fingers parting the hair to the hard button of her sex. She groaned softly licking her lips.

"Thinking about me?" Mac asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Yes—I can feel you touching me now."

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to touch you?" He shifted over, scooting closer to his wife.

His wife hissed through her teeth raising her chin as her fingers rubbed that hard button. "Always want you Baby, always--"

MacGyver needed no further invitation, he placed himself between his wife's legs and gripped her hand again; but this time his warm tongue joined the teasing stroke across her hard nub of pleasure.

Gill whimpered her back arching at the relentless flicking of her husband's tongue.

"Mac—you feel so good Baby--"

Mac used his other hand to hold his wife's legs, trying to keep her from writhing around; her moans and whimpers only encouraged him.

A loud gasp suddenly came out of his wife; Gillian's body froze in place as her head thumped back against the pillow. She reached down with her other hand and gripped Mac's head hard, pulling his hair. Finally she relaxed; her body spent and trembling.

"Well this has certainly been an interesting evening--" MacGyver head rested on his wife's leg; feeling her shiver gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. He raised his head, seeing Gill's catatonic-like stare.

"Gill?" He crawled up the bed, stretching out beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah--" She finally turned her head to look at him. "I guess I'm just surprised at how intense that was, how utterly fantastic that was and we barely touched each other."

"You're right, it was amazing--" Mac buried his head in the crook of his wife's neck, kissing it. "We're definitely going to have to do that again some time."

"Well you know that old saying about necessity being the mother of invention. We needed to find a way to make love without actually making love--" Gillian put her arm across her husband's waist, nuzzling the side of his neck. 

"It was a great idea, I'm sorry I was so reluctant at first. I guess I was just embarrassed that you found out what I had been doing--" MacGyver raised his head to look into his wife's face.

"Mac, I figured you had to be doing something. You're a very sensual man, you always have been. Without that kind of expression, you get quiet and tense."

"Even doing that wasn't all that great Gill--" He touched his nose to hers. "Yeah I got pleasure but because it didn't involve you physically I still felt empty inside. My body got satisfaction but not my heart or soul."

Gillian's expression softened. "Mac--" She hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I felt like that too, it's not just the pleasure you give me but it's the love."

"It is," He moved back and let his hand slow down her stomach. "Speaking of the baby, don't you think we should talk about names?"

"We have talked about names."

"Talked yeah but we didn't exactly narrow it down."

"Let me get the notebook," Gillian climbed down from the bed; she slipped her underwear back on and tossed her husband's his. Pulling open her nightstand drawer, she got out a flowered notebook.

"Okay, let's see here--" She sat back down, folding her legs under her. "We have: Samantha, Elizabeth, Christina, Tara, Laura, Zoe, Jacqueline, Nicole Miranda."

"Yeah, wasn't Catherine in there somewhere?" Mac swung his legs around and sat behind his wife, peering over her shoulder at the list. 

"There might have been," She flipped the page. "For boys we have: Robert, Cameron, Alexander, David, James, Anthony, Christopher, Daniel and Jonathan." Gillian grinned, looking over her shoulder. "Shall we add Angus to the list?"

"No way! Bad enough_ I had to put up being called Angus Beef, or Angus the Anus. I'm not about to subject my child to teasing like that--"_

"Oh all right, all right! So let's choose one for a girl and one for a boy," Gillian picked up her pen. "How about Samantha Nicole for a girl and Daniel Anthony for a boy?"

"Well, Samantha is a good name for a girl and I like Daniel for a boy." Mac rested his chin on her shoulder. "But I'm not sure about those middle names."

"Hmmm, well we can always find shorter names for the middle you know. So you definitely like Samantha or Daniel?" Gillian circled the two of them and underlined them.

"Yeah, the rest we can work out together--" He yawned, nuzzling the side of her face. "I'm tired, after all that action I need a nap."

"Me too--" She closed her notebook and put it and her pen back in the drawer. "And then maybe we can have some dinner."

The couple both settled down in the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm.

  
END.


End file.
